


All just a bit broken,

by Spoiler1001



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Gen, Loss, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Writer is a dumbass that only has half the lore and over thinks everything, like the story of these two games, nice idea, very much not canon, wanted a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Well the plot of persona 2 was really good, but the ending made me sad inside. So I decided that phantom theives can take care of it, lord knows they took care of everything else.





	1. Well, fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkeing_eta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/gifts).

The breaking down of the general subconscious should have been a good thing. The darkest parts of people should have dissolved and they should have moved on to become better people. 

Things tend to not work out the way that they should. 

The sins of the people crashed into them. Police stations were flooded with people confessing to crimes. Some people had shutdowns, sobbing uncontrollably. Runoff from the rain was salty from the tears of people standing in the heavens, their saintly images whisked away from them like wallpapers on moldy plaster. 

People were pulled away from their careers, often in handcuffs. Bodies were dug up and given proper burials. Crimes were solved. 

This should have brought a utopia, but it just pulled back the skin, showing bloody muscle and yellow infections underneath.

People started to remember things they should have forgotten. Things ignored for the sake of preserving relationships were brought to the surface. Courts were flooded with divorce proceedings and civil lawsuits. There was not an hour when a secret tore apart a family. 

The Phantom Thieves were officially retired. They did what they were supposed to, stayed in school, stayed out of trouble, just playing the part of the lawful student. They watched the people with unease. This was a flood, but something had to stop the flood. 

Years passed and by the time the group graduated from their elite school, the Phantom Thieves were swallowed by the closing of schools, causing an influx of students to be sent to the remaining schools. Honest teachers were given bigger classes on more subjects while lying and screaming teachers were pushed off to the side and filtered out.

The idea of second chances was thrown out. People were not allowed to try to better themselves. Moral ambiguity was traded for a black and white moral system. People were sentenced for years for crimes that wouldn't get jail time before. 

The sun was a rare sight now. Churches were burned freely, in an attempt to take away a way for people to justify their crimes. Smoke and ash coated buildings as low hanging smog clouds covered the people and buildings.

People lost their ability to have calmer opinions on something, or a private one. There was only one thing running the show for their reality: emotions. 

* * *

  
  
  


Suou Tatsuya stood on the roof of the building looking down. The tower he stood on pushed through the dark, cloudy smog and sunlight pushed against his back and hair. The wind pulled the smell of embers up to him, but the blue sky clashed against the smell. 

Tatsuya smiled wistfully and closed his eyes as he spun on his heels and leaned back. 

He never made it off the roof. 

Tatsuya made a small grunt as he felt himself being held by the front of his coat. 

“What are you thinking?!” The hand that grabbed him was feminine and his eyes followed it down to the person holding him up. To his surprise, the speaker was male. He had long brown hair and an eye color that kissed red. He wore a brown suit that was in tatters. His face was scraped up and his eyes were hard, but he didn't speak any louder than a whisper. “I can taste the Velvet Room on you.” 

“Who are you?” Tatsuya choked out as he was thrown back to the safety of the roof's solid ground. 

“Akechi Goro.” The male gritted his teeth. “And I know all about you, Tatsuya.” 

The two of them sat opposite each other, sizing each other up. They could see the pain in each other, but that made them not trust each other more. 

“What did you do?” Tatsuya asked, his teeth bared. 

“Right now, saved your life. As to what I did in general, killed people so my father would love me.” Akechi sighed and tightened what was left of his gloves. 

“Did he?” Tatsuya asked.

“No. What about you? Don't you have some kind of family to go back to?” 

Tatsuya hesitated. “I can't see them, it will doom the world.” 

Akechi blinked. “At this point, that ship has sailed.” He said, making Tatsuya glare at him. 

“Even if I do that, how can I just face them, the last time I didn't forget them…” Tatsuya grabbed his head as images of blood and tears filled it. 

“That was last time. Now the world is on fire and right now we all need someone by our side.” Akechi stood up and offered Tatsuya a hand to help him up. It was refused but he made his way towards the door. 

“Will they want me back?” Tatsuya whispered. 

“That. I can't help with that. But I know some people who can.” 

* * *

  
  


Ren Amamiya had finished permanently moving into the room above the cafe. He was done with school and he was surrounded by friends. There were no riots outside but there may as well have been. The atmosphere was tense outside but inside, the cafe was still being taken care of and it still got business. People were still calmly eating their curry and drinking their coffee. 

There were no issues inside but outside fires were being started the moment after others were put out. Smoke was dyeing things black and children were getting sick. Amamiya stared out the window where the thick clouds pushed against the doors, limiting the visibility to nothing. Anne sat on the stairs and Amamiya made himself comfortable just below her. 

“You're being really quiet,” Anne whispered. 

“It's just, I feel like the world changed because I shut down the place where all this frustration went to.” Ren Amamiya whispered and looked up at her. 

“Maybe. But it's not just you. We all had a role to play in its destruction.” Anne sighed. “Besides, what you did...that was horrifying. There must be few men that know what that's like.” 

“And I found one man just like that,” Akechi said as he walked through the doors of the cafe. 

“Crow. You're alive.” Amamiya snarled. 

“Only on the outside.” Akechi gritted his teeth. “But since you're willing to save lost causes, as you tried with me, here; Tatsuya here may need your help.”

“How do we know that this isn't a trick?” Anne snapped as the rest of the group stood by the stairs, staring down from the rooftop. 

“You don't and frankly, I don't care if you do or don't.” Akechi sat in a seat by the counter as Tatsuya looked between the two groups. Amamiya glared harshly at Akechi, who just looked back with a smile on his face. 

“I kind of do though. Care.” Tatsuya looked at Akechi with a blank and confused look. “I just…” The words died on his tongue and he folded into himself, seeming to stop breathing. 

“What do you want?” Amamiya growled at Tatsuya, wary of anything. 

“To find someone, many someones. People I haven't seen in a long time. People who I think might not wanna see me again.” Tatsuya breathed out.

“And why should we help you? We got screwed over by adults many times in this past year.” Ryuji snapped, jumping over the railing and landed on his feet with a small grimace. 

“I cannot say the same with the adults you’ve come across, but Akechi mentioned-” Tatsuya spoke quietly with reservation. 

“And you trusted him?” Anne’s voice was sharp, but her voice was soft. 

“...Do you not use Personas?” Tatsuya looked at Akechi with a raised eyebrow, a ‘what did you do to them?’ expression dancing on his face while Akechi looked at his gloves. 

“What do you know about Personas?” Morgana asked while walking down the stairs, his cat legs doing it with no trouble.

“Uh…” Tatsuya blinked a cat. 

“Oh, you’re a real talkative person.” Morgana snapped and jumped into Amamiya’s arms, Amamiya catching him without a second thought. 

“Your cat talks,” Tatsuya whispered, displaying his above-average intellect. 

“You’ve been to the Metaworld.” Amamiya snapped.

“Never in my life but I may have had a hand in creating it.” Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Explain.” Futaba snapped. 

* * *

  
  


Hours passed and many pots coffee were drunk as Suou Tatsuya spoke his tale. After a while, he pulled out a lighter and began to flick it open and closed.

“So, you caused a timeline to collapse but because you kept your memories, you think that the timeline melted into ours and formed the Metaworld,” Amamiya asked after a long sip of now cold coffee. “Sounds intense.” 

Tatsuya barked out a laugh. “Yes it was, but after everything, I don't know if I can face them. I almost caused their total destruction because I couldn't just leave them.”

“Then why don't you?” Makoto spoke, her eyes locked onto him, boring into his soul. 

“It feels like I physically can't, like something is pulling me back, getting ready to devour me.” Tatsuya gripped the lighter, his thumb over it like it was the most fragile piece of ceramic ever to exist. 

“Sounds like a problem we could have solved, but not right now,” Anne said, wiping tears from her eyes. “The Metaverse is gone.” 

“Why would-oh. You think my shadow reverted back.” Tatsuya asked, his brows bunched together. Amamiya nodded. “But people shouldn't have shadows in the first place, there is nowhere for them to be,” Tatsuya asked. “So you cant help me. Thank you anyway.” 

With that, Tatsuya and Akechi walked out into the smoke and grime, disappearing from sight. 

“Is he telling the truth?” Yusuke asked, mindlessly dipping a stick in his coffee and using the colored water to paint something. 

“If the networks work like his rumors did then all we have to do is believe that it exists.” Anne said. 

“No, there has to be more to it.” Makoto shook her head. 

“Well, the best rumor has some truth interwoven,” Anne said, like with Amamiya. “While not a thug, he did have a criminal record at the time. No offense, Amamiya.”

The team looked at their leader, who was sitting next to Yusuke, watching the artist sketch. 

“No offense taken, Anne. We just have to convince ourselves that it could exist again. Futuba put your phone on the table. Yusuke, if you can do this from memory, why do we have to model for you?” Amamiya smirked as he slid the sketch away from him and showed the group. 

Futuba placed the phone on the table. The members of the group began to speak at once, bouncing ideas off of each other in panic.

“Akechi is alive.” 

“He must have escaped but how?”

“Yeah, he should have vanished as well, but he’s still alive.” 

“Why aren't we as angry and violent as the people outside? Shouldn’t we be as emotional as the rioters?” 

“We made peace with our shadows.” 

“But they should still be there.” 

“Where?”

Futuba was watching as the navigation app turned on and off on her phone. As the others were essentially talking over themselves, she calmly sighed. “Maybe we’re looking at it wrong. He can feel his shadow not being there, so it must be somewhere, it's in the Metaworld, as are our Personas. That's why we can't summon them despite them being so close. All we did was calm things down and that’s more than likely where it is.”

  
  


“WELCOME BACK PERSONA USERS” Everyone’s phones rang at once, causing the group to look at their phones and gasp in shock. Right as the phones lit up, the whole screen flashed red with the eye logo popping up.

“Makoto, can you get your sister to look into this Suou Tatsuya,” Amamiya said, his voice just below a whisper. 

* * *

  
  


“Can you stop setting the church on fire for five fucking minutes?” Sae Niijima spoke into a speaker connected to the cop car she was in.

The would-be arsonists looked at the car and ran off screaming. Niijima sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, frustrations building underneath her skin. 

She was surprised when her phone rang in the middle of her shift that involved keeping watch over the church. 

“Hey sis… we need your help with something.” Makoto spoke through the phone.

“What, right now? I'm watching the church.” Niijima sighed. 

“Well, we need this done as soon as possible.” Makoto smiled sheepishly. “We're already setting up camp in front of the church.” 

Niijima looked out the window and, since the church was not on fire, the air was thin enough to see her sister across the street with one of the boys she always hung out with. The two of them were wearing surgical masks. She waved to her sister, making Niijima flash her headlights in acknowledgement. 

“What do you want me to do…” she sighed. 

“I want you to look into a man named Suou Tatsuya.” came the reply. 


	2. Friends in unknown places

The group overlooked the papers given to them from Niijima. There wasn’t a lot. Off course what were they thinking? That the guy coming in with Akechi would have a record? That would be ridiculous. The worst thing that happened to him was the grades. The guy had barely passing grades, until…

“Wait hold up.” Ryuji jumped up. 

“What?”

“His grades jumped up during his last couple years.” Ryuji showed the papers. “Look at the teacher comments. They tested him for drugs for a long time, for cheating even longer, but it looks like he lost something and just threw himself into his books. Where the hell did your sister get this?” 

Makoto shrugged at the question.

“The teachers noted that his grades improved, the people around noted that he hollowed himself out.” Anne almost wept for Tatsuya. “We may doom him if we try to help him by returning his heart to him.” 

“Not if we can find him somewhere he can get help from beforehand. Maybe try to find the people who mean so much to him that it takes threat of armageddon to stop them from talking or meeting.” Yusuke spoke. 

“...The lighter… I bet that the lighter is a big part of this. He cradles it like a treasure.” Haru said, her tears falling down her face. 

Everyone's navigation app beeped at the info, like it was confused. 

“INFORMATION NOT NEEDED.” The app almost screamed.

“We need his name, his palace, and what he sees it as.” Haru grumbled. 

“Suou Tatsuya.” Amamiya spoke as he placed his phone on the table with the screen facing up. 

“LOCATION UPDATED.” The app screeched. 

“Now what would his castle be?” Makoto asked, running her hand through her hair. 

“A prison?” Futaba randomly guessed. 

“LOCATION DENIED.” 

“No, it seems like he suffers from loneliness. Not guilt to that extreme.”

“An island?” 

“LOCATION UPDATED.”

“Now what would he see his palace as?” 

“Japan?” 

“LOCATION DENIED.”

“The world?”

“LOCATION ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK PHANTOM THIEVES.”

“All in favor of scooping it out?” 

“Yes!”

“All opposed?” 

“...”

“Alright then.”

* * *

  
  


The palace was a mix between the Bastille and Alcatraz. The building was a pile of rubble and the sea was red and smelled of iron. The air burned their skin and their meta world costumes. It was alternating between burning hot and icy cold. The sky was red, which was normal for the meta world, but the sky was on fire, which was bizarre. Smoke danced in the sky, a bastardization of clouds. 

Amamiya sighed. “Tatsuya was telling the truth. This guy has a castle.”

“Lying was never that boy’s fatal flaw.” A male voice spoke. It was higher pitched, but not unfriendly. The group turned and looked. A door appeared out of nowhere.

Amamiya walked through the door without doubt or fear. The group scrambled behind him and they all passed through the door. 

“Igor.” Amamiya smiled in greeting. 

The room was not the jail that Amamiya knew. It was warm, with couches and had a minibar in the corner. The room was a warm purple instead of the harsh blue of the previous room. Paintings that Yusuke had made were on the wall, bringing color to the room.

“My boy.” Igor’s warm grin got bigger. “I’m sorry, I wish I could help you more, but you already built yourself up so high. I’m both proud and saddened that this has happened. I can slowly strengthen this world, but the damage in yours will not fade so quickly.” 

Lavenza looked sadly at the group. “We vanished for a while, but now we can build it back up. However, I fear we might be too late for some people.” 

“Akechi?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, among others. The two of them can be pushed towards the right direction, but ultimately the road to redemption, even if the sin is only in their eyes, must be done by themselves.” Igor sighed. “But they need not be alone. I would suggest you leave now and find others that can help you, others that Tatsuya knows.”

“Before we leave, why is this room so different than the one I received?” Amamiya asked looking at the paintings while the others took drinks from the minibar.

“Oh, I was hoping that by bringing Tatsuya’s Velvet Room back, it could bring some comfort to him. Your wishes edited it minutely to make it yours as well.” Igor answered.

Amamiya nodded and looked at the yellow flowers residing on Igor’s desk. 

“Those are something that means the world to Tatsuya.” Igor touched them sadly. “It would be wise to bring the person who gave him these in the first place here.”

With that, the group was forced out of the room, the door slamming behind them. 

“Let’s see if this area has any clues as to who means the most to him.” Makoto said, leading the group. They followed her in near silence.

“So, why were my paintings on display?” Yusuke asked, with his head cocked to the side.

“The room I wanted was one that showcased who we were and the things we liked. Since I guess Tatsuya had things covered for the most part, all I needed to add was a minibar and some art.” Amamiya shrugged. 

Yusuke made a small noise. 

“So, we should probably look around and see if we can find any names.” Amamiya said. 

* * *

The group walked around for hours but they saw nothing. The landscape was dry and barren, with the occasional gust of wind blowing sand at them. 

There was an aura bringing the whole team down. Sadness pulled at their souls and made their darkest sorrows pour out. 

The team was brought to their knees as tears fell out of their eyes, wetting the clay earth beneath them. Despite the water only being tears, the ground surrounding them became soaking wet. It formed around them and began to pull them down.

“Guys…?” Anne asked as the sand began to pull her in. 

It was up to her thighs and sucked her in faster and faster. Soon it was up to her chest and then her chin. As she looked around several of her teammates were pulled through. Futaba was screaming in her ears as Ryuji was pulled under, then Haru, with Morgana and finally Anne being swallowed up by the sand.

Joker grabbed at his members, but was only was able to pull Yusuke and Makoto out of the sand. 

He collapsed to his knees and began to dig his hands into the mud and pull out sand. 

“It’s no use, dumbass.” A woman’s voice rang out. 

Amamiya looked up to see two women looking at him. One of them had an obvious wound, with blood pouring out of it onto the sand and it somehow flowed into the red sea surrounding the island. The other one’s body made a clicking noise every time she moved. Her head rested at an odd angle, but her eyes were rolled up, exposing the white and red backside of them. Black and red ooze dripped from her mouth as she walked on all fours, her joints all backwards and she had her face locked in an eternal smile. 

“A-Joker, I’ve just identified these women. We can leave...but..” Futaba cried out, her voice cracking through his ear piece. 

“Joker?” the one still upright laughed, causing blood to gush from her wound. “Well that’s interesting. Lemme tell you something, just because your little codename brings me back, Ren.” 

“How-” Amamiya gasped and Futaba was silent, but he could hear the shock from her silence.

“Your friends are still alive. We’re just gonna let them stay with us, so you truly understand what we’re going through.” The woman that had the white eyes cackled, the sound muffled from the liquid. 

“They won’t be hurt, if you leave right now.” The bleeding woman spoke stepping forward, kneeling on one knee. She gave a smile that should have comforting, but Amamiya stared at her wound. 

He felt the woman place a hand on his shoulder and could feel himself and his remaining friends alongside him. 

They landed in the alleyway across the street from the cafe. 

“Futaba-” Amamiya sighed, sobs building in him as he could see all his teammates pulled to safety. Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortably. 

“Already working on it.” The redhead said, typing away on her phone.

* * *

  
  


When the remaining Phantom Thieves called the real life women of the versions they saw, the four only expected the two women. What they got was something else. Five people showed up. There were the two women, a blond woman speaking Cantonese on occasion, an adult male rocker that smelled of ramen, and another male with a yellow flower in his chest pocket. All of them were tense. The man with the flower had ordered a coffee, but he didn’t touch it. 

Hours passed and they sat in silence. 

“How bad is it?” The man with the flower asked. 

“...It’s bad. I was thinking that we could team up to try to talk him down.” Makoto sighed. 

“...Does he still carry that lighter around?” the man pulled the flower out of his pocket and stroked it's flowers.

“...Yes…?” Akira raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“It's a long story. Not one easily shared with strangers. Speaking of: aren't you interested as to what kind of people you are bringing along?” The blond woman asked. 

“We really only expected Maya and Yukino.” Amamiya admitted. 

“Well you know Maya and I.” Yukino said, and the group could recognize Yukino as the woman with the white eyes and Maya as the bleeding woman.” the Phantom Thieves nodded mutely, ignoring the mental images that were flashing in their heads. 

“Jun.” The man with the flower raised his hand.

“Lisa.” The blonde spoke up.

“Eikichi.” The rocker nodded.

“Well now we’re all acquainted. So, how are we doing this?” Maya spoke.

“I don't have the ability to summon my Persona” Yukino supplied. 

“I do.” Jun replied, sipping his now ice cold coffee and wincing. 

“I was thinking three from each group.” Amamiya said. “Yusuke, Makoto and I”

“I’ll go.” Jun said, leaving no room for discussion. 

“I’ll go with you guys as well.” Maya piped in, “Maybe I can convince him that I wasn’t stabbed.” 

“I’ll go.” Lisa said.

Eikichi nodded sitting down in the booth. “Good luck. He carried a lot of weight on his shoulders, I bet this palace is only a pale reflection of the loneliness he felt.”


	3. All the peices fall

The six of them returned to the palace, with Futaba speaking in their ears. 

“So this is where the other world went, disappeared, and came back.” Maya hummed thoughtfully. 

Lisa scratched at her clothes, the other world not changing them. Or the clothes of the other people. 

“Back already? What does it take to get rid of you?” the voice of Maya came out from behind the group. “Oh and you brought-” the false Maya said as she walked up and looked over the people who came to the castle. The false Yukino hissed and swore. 

“I'm here for my friend.” The true Maya yelled, the aura of Artemis was stronger here, breaking up the sand and other things in the air around her. 

“What friend?” the fake Maya asked. 

“Tatsuya.” Jun answered. The cognitions hissed at him. 

“Well that was rude.” Jun remarked under his breath. The cognitions backed down after hearing that. 

“I didn't know we were held to your standards.” The fake Yukino snarled. 

“Of course you are.” Jun laughed. “I hold everyone I know to a higher standard.”

“That boy doesn't brush his hair.” cognition Maya growled and pointed at Amamiya. 

The boy felt his hair. Lisa ruffled it. 

“I just met the kid.” Jun didn't even blink. 

“You share a name.” The mirage said, mimicking a petulant child.

“...Joker?” Lisa rubbed her nose. 

“Yes.” Ren Amamiya nodded, looking down. 

Jun clenched his jaw. “Well I doubt he was thinking of me when he chose the name.” 

“Enough. This isn't getting us anywhere.” Maya snapped. She placed one hand on the cognitions’ shoulders. “Look, we’re fine. Everyone's ok.” 

The cognitions gasped as if in pain and backed away, but still holding onto her. 

“I feel all the memories, every loss. Every regret.” the voices blended together, making a deep baritone, the voice of the ruler of the damned palace, Tatsuya Suou. The two figures melted into a gray puddle with blood in the mixture.

There were bubbles in the mixture, making the fluids seem hardened. Then the solid thickened, rising up, like a pancake, Air hissing at them as it kept rising, not taking a full shape until it rose to become a large cubic, rectangle. Then the fluid began to melt down into the ground, exposing the shape of a young man, the colors coming back, showing him in tattered clothing and messy hair. 

There was blood on his hands, and on his face, there were tears dripping down, staining red as it hit the ground. Brown eyes and red hair became visible as an old school uniform took shape. 

Jun stepped forward. “Tatsuya, we’re here to tell you it's ok. We don't hate you, resent you or anything.” 

Tatsuya let out a noise between a crackle and sob. “that was never the point of all this. I hate myself. I hate what I can't do, my inability to let go, my loneliness.” 

“we don't blame you.” Jun stepped forward, almost touching Tatsuya. 

“I do.” Tatsuya smiled darkly and flames shot out of his eyes, boiling the blood around him and making Jun flinch back. Flames built up around the whole group. It was suffocating and claustrophobic, forcing the group to back away. Smoke as transparent as steel rose up, blocking the view to Tatsuya. "And now that you've seen my pain, you will back away as well. Leave me."

Jun glared and gritted his teeth. It wasn't hatred on his face but frustration. 

"No. You are not alone, you never were. You were, you are, glued to the five of us forever. You burn us all with your desertion." Jun stepped forward, through the pain, through the fire. Tatsuya's eyes widened as he stared in shock, his mouth dropping open. "We all remember now and the world isn't doomed. We don't have to be dead to each other or even dead. We can be friends again. It's all over." 

Tatsuya crumbled to his knees and the fire died off. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tatsuya whispered. Jun hugged him. 

"We get it, just don't shut us out." Maya kneeled next to Tatsuya.

The missing phantom thieves rose up from the blood. They were unconscious but breathing, no evidence of where they had been on their clothing. Between where Jun and Tatsuya knelt, a lighter rose from the blood. Amamiya watched as Tatsuya handed the lighter to him. 

"Keep it." He said as the island crumbled around them."it's better to watch over it."

* * *

Cafe blanc was rife with chatter as both sets of persona users talked, each missing their leader. They were in the attic. Drinking coffee sitting on the floor.

"You've got a good team." Tatsuya smiled, wistfully. 

"They're my family." Amamiya said full of pride. 

"That's good. Keep them that way. Don't be like me." Tatsuya frowned saddened. "It'll eat at you. Consume you." 

"They won't let me. Like how your group has you, you'll never be lonely again. We just have to take care of each other." Amamiya took a sip of his coffee.

"You seem wiser than you should be." Tatsuya said, quietly. 

"I've seen too many demons." Amamiya answered.

"I know that feeling all too well. Hopefully we can breathe for the moment." Tatsuya looked down towards the stairs. "And if you're going to listen to our conversation, please join in with your thoughts." 

Jun walked up the stairs with an air of denial and confidence. He sat down next to Tatsuya and took the coffee from his leader.

"You too, Yusuke." 

He walked up with a cookie straw in his mouth not even feigning innocence. 

He sat down with grace and a notebook, sketching absentmindedly.

"We do look out for you, Amamiya, so don't even dream of thinking otherwise and pulling away. You're the only one who goes to my exhibitions." Yusuke said with a smile. 

"I don't." Amamiya smiled. Then he looked at the artwork. "My hair is not that big." 

"Yes it is" came a voice from the cafe. 

The four laughed. 

"So what will you do now?" Amamiya asked as his blushing went down.

"Rebuild." 

"Oh." The leader of the phantom thieves said. "Good luck."

"Thank you. I wish you luck in your endeavors. But please do keep making coffee." Tatsuya stole his cup back. 

"I won't be alone in my life, and neither will you." Amamiya stood up. "It's time we joined our friends downstairs." 

The room was quiet as they walked down but not because of them, but Akechi Goro standing by the door.

"Let him be. If he tries anything you can deal with him then."

The teens stared at each other. The adults watched with tense anticipation. Fortunately, Akechi just sat at the counter his back turned to everyone. 

* * *

  
  


With the return of the other world, things calmed down. People were less violent and secrets were able to be kept. 

"It's hard to imagine that having secrets and lying is a good thing." The soft voice of Haru spoke up. 

"It's neither good or bad. It just is." Makoto responded. "What will we do with Akechi?" 

Amamiya shrugged. "Up to him. It's always been up to him."


End file.
